Forever
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: Sakura and Gaara, in a janitor closert. Enough said. "She decided she loved the way he said her name, softly, meaningfully, like it was the most important word he knew. "I'd like that Gaara." Her voice was breathless and just plain happy." AU.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I've been around this site for awhile, but this is my first ever Naruto fic, and it is in an Alternate Universe than what the show is based in. Basically I've been a bit obsessed lately reading Sakura and Gaara fanfics and really had the urge to try out a oneshot for the couple. I know it's not really a very unique idea, actually it's overused, but it's just a first try with writing the characters. They probably seem OOC, so I'm hoping you all will forgive me for that. Without bothering you anymore with my ramblings, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, don't own any of the characters, or anything even remotely relating to anything to do with it. Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke early on would have been totally non-existent if I had it my way.

**Forever**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

The sun was out and brightened up everything it touched, making them shine in a brilliant radiance. The clouds were few, and birds sung happily in the tree tops, their tinkling songs mingling together in a peaceful harmony. It was a day that Sakura could only describe as utterly beautiful, and everyone seemed to be feeling the joy of the day because they all had dazzling smiles etched in their faces despite the fact that they were sitting in Maths. _Almost_ everyone was smiling, anyway. _He_ wasn't smiling, but that wasn't anything new, he _never_ smiled. Tucking some of her flowing pale pink hair behind one of her ears, she peeked at him out of curiosity, her deep green eyes turning towards him. He wasn't far away, just a seat behind and to the left of her in the classroom. She jumped a little when she saw who his jade eyes bore into, his face exuding anger. He was staring directly at her.

Quickly she flicked her gaze forwards, shrinking down in her seat a little, scared of his burning stare. She didn't know why he was looking at her, and specifically, why he was looking at her like he hated her. Not just any hatred though, he looked about ready to murder her in cold blood, and she hadn't a clue as to why. Sakura had never said a word to the boy, not _one_ single word. No one ever did, he was just too. . . too _different_. He was so unapproachable. How was anyone supposed to strike a conversation with him if his gaze sent shivers down everyone's spine from fear? His ice cold jade eyes were brilliant, but menacing, and coupled with his blood red hair and tall form, he looked positively _evil._ No matter that though, Sakura was intrigued by this boy, and certainly not oblivious to his good looks, because not even a fool could accuse him of not being handsome. She was still scared by him too, and even more so at that moment in class when he looked at her with such hatred! What had she done to deserve that? She treated him no different than anyone else in the whole school did! Never did she stray too close to him, she kept her distance and didn't try to converse with him, just like he seemed to want. Other than a few seconds now and again glancing at him, she barely saw the boy, and it just wasn't fair that he was looking at her like he was!

Her neck felt hot, and she knew he was still looking at her, glaring at her. However hard Sakura tried she couldn't pay attention to the class work, her mind was still focussed on the boy burning holes in her back, _Gaara_. The memory is his sculptured face, so handsome, twisted with anger chilled her to the core. As the clock slowly ticked away she was more than anxious, wanting to escape the classroom as fast as she could, to get away from him. The seconds went by at an infuriatingly slow pace. _Tick. Tick. Tick._When at last the bell did sound for the end of the period, it ended up serving no purpose to try get out of class quickly as he was gone before she could even gather her things and stand up.

Sakura sighed heavily, wearied, hugging her books to her chest and looking around for her best friend Ino. She needed to talk to someone about this, it was just too weird, and slightly frightening to think about alone. Spotting her friend in the crush of people trying to get out of the room, Sakura walked up to her, and said quietly.

"Want to take a walk around at lunch, I have to talk to you. _Please?_" Sakura's voice was pleading, and Ino, shallow at the best of times still knew it was her duty as a best friend to help Sakura, and hearing her so anxious about something triggered that instinct within her. Despite first appearances, Sakura had found Ino to be a very loyal and caring friend.

Smiling a little, Ino answered, "Sure Saku, let's just dump our books first."

Stashing their books in their lockers, they headed out for an aimless walk around, Sakura fiddling a little as she told Ino of what happened during Maths. She told her all about Gaara's burning eyes, and his hateful look. They had talked of Gaara before, but only about his looks (those of course couldn't escape Ino's notice) and quiet, solitary state amongst the other students. This was a totally new conversation.

Ino reacted in typical Ino style, peeved. "Who the heck does he think he is? Glaring at you like that! You haven't done a thing to him! That's it, I'm going to march right up to Mr. Unapproachable and demand to know what his problem is! No one does that to you!"

Sakura held onto Ino's arm, holding her back. "No, no, please don't Ino. That won't help. He wouldn't talk to you anyway."

Ino glared a little into the distance, "I'll _make_ him talk to me." She sounded so determined.

"Oh Ino, please, just leave it. I just wanted to talk to someone about it. It's fine. I'll just ignore him." Sakura pleaded with her best friend, not wanting her to get suspended or something like that, she couldn't live with the guilt if that were to happen.

Ino sighed, submitting. "Ok Sakura, but if he doesn't stop I'm going to have a talk to the -"

Sakura stopped her before she said something that she would regret.

"Let's just go Ok? I'm starving."

They headed back into the school, towards the cafeteria where everyone would be by now. Again, Gaara was the one exception to the rest of the student body. He was heading towards Sakura and Ino, glaring again with his face twisted up in dislike, and making Ino scrunch up her hands into fists and Sakura shiver. Sakura bent her head to the ground, wrapping her arms around her white singlet covered torso. Ino, on the other hand, wasn't going to take this sitting down, Sakura was her best friend, and she was going to defend her! She walked right up to Gaara, who was standing near the open janitor's closet, looking at Ino with an expression that was a cross between curiosity and annoyance. This was as good a place as any to confront him.

"Look _Gaara,_" she said her name like it tasted bad, "What is your problem? What'd Sakura ever do to you?" Ino's teeth were clenched in anger.

Gaara narrowed his cold eyes at her, and tried to move around the annoying blond. Sakura tried to get out of his was quickly to let him pass and moved forwards, closer to Ino, but stumbled in her haste. Her hands flailed a little, and Gaara turned towards the pink haired teenager.

Sakura fell forwards, right into Gaara, and together they tumbled into the janitor's closet, the door slamming shut behind them, locking into place as it did so. It was the worst thing Sakura could imagine, and it was happening. She was awkwardly squished up on top of Gaara, her chest laying on his, their legs sprawled out at awkward angles around them. Sakura was breathing heavily, her eyes held closed and her hands grabbing onto whatever she could find, which happened to be Gaara's shoulders and black shirt. Feeling a groan and movement under her, Sakura opened her eyes, shocked and embarresed beyond compare at her position on top of him. Heat flooded her face as she stared down at him and he looked back at her, a strange expression crossing his features. Sakura couldn't decide what expression it was, because it looked like, shock and . . . _longing_, but that _must_ be a mistake! She tried to get up quickly, move away from him, but she ended up landing on her backside as she got up, her entangled legs tripping her up.

"Ouch!" Sakura groaned a little, rubbing the sore spots on her. "Are you ok? I-I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I... uh..." Her head fell down and her eyes locked on the floor as she carefully untangled her legs from his, embarrassed.

Gaara just grunted in response, and sat up, rubbing his head and glancing at her, his fist clenching in effort. Sakura was confused, his face didn't show the cold anger as it had before, not so much anyway. There was something else there. _Something._

Sakura heard Ino's muffled call and the door handle being jingled none to gently. "Sakura? Are you ok? The door won't open!"

"I'm ok!" Sakura called back, slowly getting to her feet, as Gaara also did. She tried the door, but to her horror, it was stuck shut. She was trapped in here, with _Gaara!_ _Oh God!_ "I-It won't open! It's stuck!" Her voice gave away her horror, and she glanced back at Gaara, expecting him to be glaring at her with hatred, there was definitely things going through his head, but she couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was. Whatever it was it was taking a lot of restraint on his part.

"Here Sakura." Gaara said, his voice deep as he grabbed the handle, brushing her hands with his own. Those where the first words he had ever said to her...

Immediately she let go of the handle, and let him try.

Sakura was a little mad at how badly he wanted to get away from her, trying to break the door down a few times with his shoulder. The look on his face was somewhat frantic now. His mood was swinging around wildly, and was begining to frighten Sakura.

"Ino!" She called again. "Get the key, go get someone and find the key!"

"Ok! Just sit tight! I'll be back soon Saku!" There was a pause, and a growl from Ino, followed with, "Keep your hands off Sakura you red-haired punk!" With that threat Ino ran to go find the key and free her friend from being trapped in the same room with _Gaara._

Gaara growled under his breath, muttering to himself. It was low, but Sakura heard what he was saying. "_Great! _Just _bloody_ great! Stuck with _her _of all people_!_"

Sakura was in no mood for him, and anger rose in her throat seeing his maddened face, his cold eyes when he glanced at her, not wanting to meet her eyes. She wouldn't stand for this, she would find out what his problem was while they were stuck together. Tasting the new found anger in her mouth, hot and sweet, she walked the one step that separated them, and said right to his face, with force he had never heard in her soft voice before, "What is your problem with me? I've seen how you glare at me, it's like you hate me. I want to know why?"

Hearing her voice so forceful, almost _angry,_ he just stared at her, shocked speechless.

She got even more peeved at his silence, "Look! I'm in no mood for you silence! And here we are trapped in this closet, so you can't run away. Just answer me!" Her hands clenched at her sides in irritation, and she glared at him, her face close to his.

Staring at her like that, her brilliant forest green eyes sparkling fiercely, the corners of her lips tilted down, her fists clenched, he couldn't help himself. All his will power was gone being in such close proximity to _her._ He couldn't stand it any longer, and the feelings he tried so desperately to suppress for so long burst forth from him and before he knew what he was doing he had her pinned against the door. Gaara stood just taller than Sakura, and he used this to his advantage, using his weight to pin her against the door and to him. His hands locked onto her own, entwining with her fingers and pushing them to the door and near her head. His eyes were on her, taking in everything. She stared at him wide eyed, the suddenness of his move shocking her.

In a brief flash of a second, she saw him smile, really smile, and it was magnificent, but before she could compute that he was actually smiling at her, he was kissing her with a passion she thought he was incapable of. His mouth was soft on hers, but hungry, and he kissed her fiercely, knowing how long he had been holding this back for. How impatient he was to have her this close to him, her mouth on his. Gaara had thought for sure that this would never happen, that he would never get the chance. His hot breath mingled with hers, and his tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip eagerly, asking for her permission, pleading for it. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Sakura opened her mouth to him, inviting a whole new sensation and earning a low moan from Gaara. The sound of his moan made Sakura weak at the knees. His hands moved out of her hands, and one threaded through her silken hair, loving the feel of it, while the other travelled to her back, pulling her to him tighter. Sakura reacted the only way she could, she wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair and kissed him back with rivalling amounts of passion. Her anger from before all went into kissing him, memorising the feel of him against her, the texture of his hair, of his skin.

As they both pulled away for air, she looked at him, breathing hard, and speechless at what had just happened. She was going to try and ask him, try use her voice that she had thought for sure had left her, but she didn't need to, he spoke first.

"I've wanted that for so long Sakura." His voice was husky, it seemed as if he was having trouble talking normally.

She shivered from the longing she heard in the word 'wanted'.

He stared down at her, the hand in her hair moving down to cup her cheek gently, "I apologise for staring at you like I have been. I was angry, but it was at me. I knew I couldn't have you, that you wouldn't look at _me_ like I wished you would. I couldn't tell you how I felt, it was impossible." Slowly, the smile Sakura had glimpsed before returned, and she caught the beauty of it fully, it was utterly breathtaking changing his face into something even more handsome, if that was even possible.

"Are you even aware of how beautiful you are?" He brushed her cheek with his fingers, "How much I've longed to hold you? How hard it was for me to stay away from you; to try an act like you were just another person?"

Gaara leaned his head down slowly to the beautiful girl held in his arms, speaking softly, his jade eyes, for once which didn't look cold, locked on hers. "But they do say actions speak louder than words."

He kissed her again, this time very briefly and softly on the lips. She felt him smile as his lips met hers, and she felt the answering smile light up her face. She couldn't believe this, but here it was, happening.

"I. . ." She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that sprung to her mind. "This is the first time I've heard you talk. You have a nice voice." She knew it must sound stupid to him, after all his staggering confession, but what could he expect after shocking her so thoroughly?

Gaara chuckled a little, smiling again, "You will get to hear it much more often, if you'd like Sakura."

She decided she loved the way he said her name, softly, meaningfully, like it was the most important word he knew. "I'd like that Gaara." Her voice was breathless and just plain happy.

They were smiling, their hands still clinging to one another, not wanting to let go of this newfound joy.

Being a man of few words and not one to let Sakura be confused by miscommunication, Gaara asked softly, hopefully. "Sakura Haruno, will you be mine?"

Smiling at his more meaningful question (because will you be my girlfriend was just too Un-Gaara-ish to be true) she nodded. "If you'll be mine too."

Pulling her to him swiftly, he placed a kiss on her lips, loving that he would be able to do this again and again to his hearts content. Pulling away slightly and moving his head so if hovered near her ear, he whispered in his deep voice, "Forever."

Because the world just works like that, at that moment, Ino had arrived back with the key and yanked the door open hurriedly, only to find Gaara and Sakura holding on to each other.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ino shouted at them, too shocked to do anything other than that.

Sakura groaned a little and pressed her head to Gaara's chest, taking a deep breath of him and steadying herself for her friend's reaction. Pulling out of Gaara's embrace, causing him to frown, Sakura stepped towards Ino, hands upraised innocently. Sakura held both of Ino's hands in hers, smiling a little.

"Ino, because you're my best friend and I love you, I'd like you to be the first one to meet my, er. . ." She glanced back at Gaara, wondering if the word _boyfriend_ fit, but decided that that was the only way Ino would understand. "Boyfriend."

Ino gaped at her, "Boy-what? You're kidding me Saku?" Ino peered back at Gaara, who just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked a little, as if to say, _Turns out I really couldn't keep my hands off her. _

Sakura shook her head, a little amused by her reaction, "I'll explain _everything _later," she winked at Ino hinting at the gossip to come, "All the details, but right now, we've got to get to class." Right on cue, the bell for the next period rung. "See."

Gaara stepped forward, and slipped his hand around Sakura's and out of Ino's, squeezing it lightly. She squeezed it back and smiled up at him as they started back to their lockers. Sakura chuckled to herself at all the amazed, shocked, a bit scared, and just taken aback faces as they walked. _This is going to take some getting used to for everyone. _Glancing at Ino, who was still shaking her head in disbelief, her though was confirmed, but she was still happy, because for once she felt like she had found a boy that really meant what he said, and wouldn't lie to her. Her heart thumped a little erratically with excitement as she thought of a future with Gaara. As she thought about the sound of his voice when he uttered the one word that made all the frustration, and the anger early in the day seem like microscopic costs for what she had gained; the one word that made the 16 years of waiting worth it. That word was, forever.

**A/N: Tada! What'd you all think? I'm eager to know, and the only way I will is if you review. Feel free to tell me what you liked, and what you didn't, although I'd appreciate no flames. Please and thank you.**

**I really did want to write more about Ino's reaction, and who knows, maybe later on I'll edit it in, but right now, I'm fairly happy with this. As my first Naruto fic, I think it's Ok.**

**Now I'm off.**

**Thanks for reading!**

***Random howling in the distance* (Just my thing :P)**


End file.
